'O sole mio
thumb|ימין|300px|Mario Lanza- O Sole Mio O sole mio היא שיר נאפוליטני מפורסם בעולם. חובר בשנת 1890. בוצע על יד מספר רב של זמרים מפורסמים כמו אנריקו קארוזו, מריו לנצה ולוצ'אנו פבארוטי וכן על ידי כוכבי רוק כמו בריאן אדמס ופרסלי . המילים חוברו על ידי "ג'יובני קאפוררו" (Giovanni Capurro) והנעימה חוברה על ידי "אדוארדו די קאפואה" (Eduardo di Capua). קיימות ואריאצות לשיר בשפות אחרות, אך גם בהן נעשה נסיון לשמור על הדיאלקט הנאפוליטני. 'O SOLE MIO [[קובץ:Enrico Caruso - O Sole Mio|thumb|left|300px|Enrico Caruso - O Sole Mio] thumb|left|300px|Luciano Pavarotti - 'O sole mio G. Capurro / E. Di Capua Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole, n'aria serena doppo na tempesta! Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa... Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole. Ma n'atu sole cchiù bello, oi ne'. 'o sole mio sta 'nfronte a te! ‘o sole, ‘o sole mio sta 'nfronte a te! sta 'nfronte a te! Lùcene 'e llastre d'a fenesta toia; 'na lavannara canta e se ne vanta e pe' tramente torce, spanne e canta lùcene 'e llastre d'a fenesta toia. Ma n'atu sole cchiù bello, oi ne'. 'o sole mio sta 'nfronte a te! ‘o sole, ‘o sole mio sta 'nfronte a te! sta 'nfronte a te! Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne, me vene quase 'na malincunia; sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne. Ma n'atu sole cchiù bello, oi ne'. 'o sole mio sta 'nfronte a te! ‘o sole, ‘o sole mio sta 'nfronte a te! sta 'nfronte a te! השמש שלי המילים : "ג'יובני קאפוררו" והנעימה: "אדוארדו די קאפואה" איזה מראה נפלא, לקום לבוקר לאור השמש, באויר נקי אחרי סערה, לחוש באויר הטרי כאשר החגיגה נמשכת... איזה מראה נפלא, לקום לבוקר לאור השמש. אבל שמש אחרת, הזוהרת אלי יותר, זו השמש שלי היא נמצאת מולי! השמש, השמש שלי הימצאי מולי! הימצאי מולי! הזריחה בוקעת מהמבט בחלונך, מהכובסת השרה וחשופה לפני כל, סוחטת בעֹ‏צֶ‏מָ‏ה, תולה את הכביסה ושרה, הזריחה בוקעת מהמבט בחלונך. אבל שמש אחרת, הזוהרת אלי יותר, זו השמש שלי היא נמצאת מולי! השמש, השמש שלי הימצאי מולי! הימצאי מולי! כאשר הלילה יורד והשמש תלך ותשקע, אני מתחיל לחוש עצוב; אני עומד תחת חלונך כאשר הלילה בא והשמש נעלמת ונעלמת. אבל שמש אחרת, הזוהרת אלי יותר, זו השמש שלי היא נמצאת מולי! השמש, השמש שלי הימצאי מולי! הימצאי מולי! תרגום לאנגלית Sun of Mine What a wonderful thing a sunny day The serene air after a thunderstorm The fresh air, and a party is already going on… What a wonderful thing a sunny day. But another sun, that’s brighter still It’s my own sun that’s in your face! The sun, my own sun It’s in your face! It’s in your face! Shining is the glass from your window; A washwoman is singing and bragging Wringing and hanging laundry and singing Shining is the glass from your window. But another sun, that’s brighter still It’s my own sun that’s in your face! The sun, my own sun It’s in your face! It’s in your face! When night comes and the sun has gone down, I start feeling blue; I’d stay below your window When night comes and the sun has gone down. But another sun, that’s brighter still It’s my own sun that’s in your face! The sun, my own sun It’s in your face! It’s in your face! קטגוריה:שיר עם נפוליטני